Shadow's Ultamate Price
by RupertsPrincess101
Summary: Voldemort...evil beyond redemption, haunted by his past...trying to piece together a plan, one that could destroy everything a young girl holds dear... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...within its walls evil lurks, ready to grasp helpless victi
1. Prologue

Prologue

Before Shadow Hazelett was born her parents made a deal with Lord Voldemort that if he spared their lives they would give him their first child. Months later, to their word, Voldemort was given Shadow.

For the fifteen, almost sixteen years that Shadow resided with Lord Voldemort, she was completely obedient. Naturally she was his servant. The maid of the house, his personal assistant, and his masseuse.

Of course Shadow has had a horrible life. Much worse than you can imagine. Much, much worse. One time Voldemort locked her in a confined chamber and left her there for a week and all she had was water.


	2. 1 Her Life Upside Down

Chapter One: Her Life Upside Down

It was early on a July morning and Shadow was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. The usual eggs, bacon, ham and toast. Daydreaming she forgot she was pouring coffee.

"Ouch! Darn coffee maker! I swear on of these days I am going to kill myself making coffee!"

"What was that Shadow?" It was one of the people she disliked the most in the world, Lucius Malfoy.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, "just burnt my hand making coffee."

"I see."

"Lucius, is she making breakfast yet?" came a hollow and cold voice.

"Yes, my lord. It looks like it is done. The only thing missing is your coffee." Lucius gave Shadow an evil glare.

"Well tell the girl to get making my darn coffee!"

"You heard him Shadow. Hop to!"

"Yes Lucius," Shadow replied dryly. At that instant she began working on making the coffee careful not to let it overflow again.

After breakfast she walked upstairs and changed out of her cooking clothes and put on some jeans and a beige shirt and looked up at herself in the mirror. She noticed that for the first time in years her hair was straight so she pulled it up into a bun, leaving a few caramel streaks and some of her naturally chocolate brown hair down.

Her piercing ocean blue eyes were staring back at her and she shuddered because she didn't look herself today. It was rare for her to be in jeans and a tee shirt for she was normally in white pants and a white shirt because whenever she could she would meditate. She knew with all the Death Eaters coming over she knew she would have no time to meditate even though she knew she would need it.


	3. 2 Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

Shadow decided to meditate for ten minutes. Just ten minutes.

"I'll meditate, besides I need it today of all days. I have to host one the biggest parties ever! I mean eight people, plus Voldemort! It's going to be a disaster if I don't get it right. Oh, I don't even want to think about it. Best start relaxing."

Shadow walked over to her CD player and put on track one that played relaxing music with a waterfall rushing in the background. Just as she was getting relaxed Lucius walked in.

" What do you think you are doing child? You have a party for nine to get ready for!" Lucius said.

"Sorry Lucius but if I don't meditate I'll go kaboom and there goes my head when the dinner gets screwed up! Please, I ask of you, to let me meditate."

"Fine, but hurry up."

" Thank you."

"Bah humbug," Lucius said as he exited the room.

"Finally some privacy." Shadow sighed. A few minutes later she hurried downstairs to start cleaning the extremely messy foyer and hall.

About two hours later she finished and set out for the kitchen to cook the feast and set the table. She then looked at the clock and it read 3:15 P.M. she had to have the meal ready at 7:00 P.M. sharp, that's dinnertime. But the guests were scheduled to arrive around five so she had to have the beverages and snack plates ready by 4:55 P.M. because Voldemort liked things room temperature.

She put on the roast beef and started cooking the potatoes and corn. Along with the roast beef she had to cook some chicken. She knew she had just enough time so she preheated the oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit. She pulled out the crock-pot and threw in the roast beef and veggies with some potatoes. The potatoes that were on the stove were just about done so she got out some frozen vegetables and threw them into a pot to cook. When some of the potatoes were soft Shadow threw them into a bowl with some milk and butter, got out the mixer and whipped the potatoes into the classic mashed potatoes.

She got the chicken out and turned it over for a good cooking. The roast beef was almost done and the vegetables that were on the stove were now on the back burner cooling down. The desert was a Chocolate Silk Pie that she had made the night before. With an hour to spare she hastily set the table. Luckily the table turned out nicely and all she had to do was arrange the seating.

Going clockwise she set the guests with Voldemort at the head of the table. On his right was Peter Pettigrew and his remaining guests were Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Nott, Karkaroff, and Severus Snape. There was no one across from Voldemort because that was the kitchen door and the food, course by course, would be delivered through that door and Voldemort preferred to be served last with none of the Death Eaters eating until he took his first bite.

Now all she had to do was make the snack trays in 37 minutes. She had to make nine trays, one for each guest plus one for Voldemort. Each snack tray was identical except for Voldemort's. The trays for the Death Eaters consisted of cheese, crackers, dips, veggies like carrots and celery, spreads, and tea to drink. Voldemort's tray consisted of cheese and crackers with water to drink. At five o'clock the Death Eaters started pouring in.


End file.
